Midnight City
by WeSeeSirens
Summary: Mitsunari's return to New York City was as inevitable as it was painful. After spending two years in hiding he expected the city to be different, but he never expected Tokugawa's clan to be fighting for control of it. Mainly Ieyasu/Mitsu. DateSana. Motochika/Mori. Hanbei/Hideyoshi. Etc. Gang wars/violence. Downfall of Us All re-write. Original author continuation.
1. The Clan of Toyotomi

**A/N: Boy do I owe some of you an explanation! If anyone read the first chapter of this when it was posted under "Downfall of Us All" then hello, this is my new account! I (formerly TheEndIsAtDawn) made this account because my old one died when my laptop did, and like the idiot I was I forgot my password and used an email I no longer have access too. So basically, I had no way of accessing this and I gave up for the longest time.**

 **But now I've decided to re-write the first part and continue this story. The first chapter is completely different than the previous one, and hopefully my additional years of writing practice will make it a much better read. I hope so anyway, I'd like to think I've improved since those days. ^^;**

 **Anyway, I remembered this fic one day when I was browsing through the other stories on here and it just didn't feel right to leave it unfinished. I will try to post updates once a week but I'm a busy person who works two jobs and goes to University so if I don't post on the next chapter's due date it will be up shortly afterward. I hope you can understand that.**

 **Anyway, I'll stop rambling and let you get on with reading. I'm really looking forward to continuing this story after two years of nothingness.**

 **As always, I must regretfully inform you that I do not own the characters used in this story. The only thing that's mine is the story line itself and the words I use to tell it. Please enjoy! :)**

Mitsunari Ishida sighed heavily as he stood on shaky legs, the Greyhound bus he was on grinding to a halt as if on cue. He couldn't help the small smile that grew on his face as he grabbed hold of his "guitar case", the one that secretly stashed away his Ōdachi, even within the confides of the bus he could smell the city air wafting in from a few cracked open windows. The smell made both his stomach churn and his heart yearn for more contact with the place he had once proudly called his own.

Mitsunari didn't necessarily thank the bus driver as he exited the automobile he had spent way too many hours in, but the old driver took the nod of his head as a proper thank you and it brought a smile to his face. He even waved as the lanky silver haired man stalked off of the bus, desperate to stretch his legs and ignore the pang he felt in his heart as he took in the skyline of New York City. It certainly wasn't as pretty as where he had came from, he doubted any city could be as beautiful as San Diego, but it was his. It was home.

Mitsunari tore his eyes away when he heard someone approach him, and it was with the utmost glee that he greeted his former boss, Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Though the swordsman didn't have an exact time frame in his mind he knew it had been at least two years since he had seen the significantly larger man. Hideyoshi hadn't changed a bit, Mitsunari thought as he met his former boss halfway- both stopping a few feet from one another.

"Mitsunari," Hideyoshi said with a small smile, "welcome back."

"It has been far too long," the silver haired man concurred as he looked the older man over. "I apologize about what happened when we last spoke, I hope you can see why I left the way I did. I was afraid that if I stayed you would become another victim to this senseless war. The only way to ensure your safety was for me to leave and not have any communication with you."

"You speak too much, Mitsunari. You did what you felt you had to do and I respect that," Hideyoshi promised as he brandished a key in his hand, the younger man immediately let his eyes drift to the Bugatti logo in the center.

"Everyone still thinks I'm dead, huh?" Mitsunari asked with another elongated sigh as he adjusted the straps on his guitar case, his boss could only nod his head.

"Yes, everyone besides Hanbei and myself believes you're at the bottom of the Hudson."

"Good, then I've done my job." Mitsunari said with a slight smirk as he approached his former boss, closing the gap little by little. Hideyoshi extended a large hand before clamping it down on the younger man's shoulders.

"Welcome back Misfortune King, I'm sure everyone will be thrilled to know you've returned."

"It's good to be back," Mitsunari promised as he allowed his former boss to lead him towards a shiny new Bugatti, knowing his former boss had very expensive tastes it didn't come as a surprise but it was always a bit of a shock to see how well off Hideyoshi really was. Before they could even get around the block Mitsunari demanded for the car to be stopped, Hideyoshi did so without asking why but the Misfortune King wasn't oblivious to the confused look he was getting.

Pushing himself out of the car, he all but stalked over to a concrete retaining wall that had been marred with stickers and graffiti. That didn't bother him, but what did was the fact his own clan's crest had been covered by a metallic yellow sticker, one Mitsunari instantly recognized as Tokugawa Ieyasu's. There, covering the crest of his former boss the sticker lay, almost taunting Mitsunari. Reminding him that everything he knew and loved about his hometown was no more. The Misfortune King felt his blood boil.

"Don't tell me this whole city is infested with this lunatic's crest," Mitsunari hissed as he began to pry the emblem off the wall. Much to the dismay of Hideyoshi who commanded him to stop, which the younger man did with some reluctance.

"It's not, but our territory has been downsized to our neighborhood and that alone." Mitsunari felt his eyes grow wide, "Hanbei has been ill, Mitsunari. We couldn't continue to fight constantly and he needed my attention more than this city did. I knew you would return one day, I trust that you'll make the right decision."

"Anything for you, I'm sorry to hear about Hanbei," that man's very name sent a chill down the Misfortune King's spine. Hanbei was seemingly harmless, frail and polite, but slier than a fox and more dangerous than a wild lion. It went without saying that Mitsunari was glad he was on the same side as Hideyoshi's...whatever he was, anyway. Imagining the all wise Takenaka Hanbei ill was something Mitsunari never thought he would have to see.

"Mitsunari," Hideyoshi began as he took a step forward, standing a few feet behind his former subordinate, "it is time for Hanbei and myself to take a step down."

"What?" Mitsunari practically screeched, completely at a loss for words at the mere suggestion that his former boss would ever consider stepping down.

"I need to concern myself with Hanbei and the stress of winning a gang war will only shorten what time we have left together. We will be here to support you and do whatever we can but Mitsunari, it's time for you to raise your own banner. It's time for you to take control of this city as the head of your own clan. As I said, Hanbei and I will do whatever we can to help but I do not wish to spend all my time conquering the city when I could be spending it with him. He needs me more than ever, I hope you can understand that."

Hideyoshi's face was sincere but the words stung like a thousand bee stings in Mitsunari's chilled heart. He couldn't even begin to imagine how he would lead his own clan, nor did he want too. He had always been a subordinate of the Toyotomi. Not once had he considered himself as something different, he never even dared to dream of anything different.

Sensing his distress, Hideyoshi spoke up again.

"Ieyasu has gotten quite strong, Mitsunari. He's not the little boy you knew all those years ago. He's twenty now, you know? Strong as a brick wall and built like one, too." Mitsunari felt his nostrils flare.

"Why would you even mention that man to me?"

"Because I want you to know that the battle for this city is far from over. If you think Ieyasu is bad then wait till you see Date and Sanada, they've grown to be forces to be reckoned with. Word has it Takeda has given Yukimura complete control of the Bronx. Masamune's taken over Manhattan in it's entirety, and Queens is painted yellow with Ieyasu's crest and his alone. Boy managed to take the biggest land straight out of Uesigi's hands, too." At this the Misfortune King could only widen his eyes.

"What of the other territories?" Mitsunari asked quietly as he reached out to touch the emblem that shone brightly in the dark, he tried ignoring the fact he was deep within Ieyasu's territory at the moment.

"Brooklyn is still Mori's and Chosokabe still has claim over Staten Island. That has not changed and somehow they have not killed each other yet." Hideyoshi explained with a puzzled look, one his companion was all too eager to return.

"So what do you call home? What land have you not lost to these war villains?" Mitsunari asked with a sigh, completely at a loss for words. How the Toyotomi went from controlling the entire city to owning but a small part of it was a long story but he was completely awestruck by the fact they had basically lost everything but a single neighborhood. "Just Bayside?"

"Just Bayside," Hideyoshi confirmed with a grim look. "Mitsunari we were too vulnerable when you left. We didn't have the resources to keep our allies in check and with everyone thinking you were dead we could no longer strike fear into their hearts for ultimate control. How did you survive that assassination attempt, anyway? It's not like I doubt your skill but a hired hit man stalked you down until you were utterly alone and-"

"Hideyoshi that's where you are wrong, I wasn't alone that night." Mitsunari said bitterly as he recalled how the events of that evening had played out.

 _ **"Dammit, I'm fine! Why would you do such a thing, you fool!?" Mitsunari shrieked as he lunged forward, sword in hand as he cut down his would-be assailant. The man's head rolled from his shoulders, falling to the ground with a thud. The Misfortune King kicked it away in utter annoyance.**_

 _ **"Mit...sunari," the man who had blocked the assassin's shot began, but Mitsunari silenced him with a kick to his side. Careful not to his bullet wound but enough to shut him up, too. Tokugawa Ieyasu ground his teeth in agony, but found the situation worthy of a laugh- something the Misfortune King gawked at him for.**_

 _ **"Are you all right?" Ieyasu dared to ask as he propped himself up, his left hand snugly wrapped around his torso as he worked to stop the bleeding.**_

 _ **"Am I all right?" Mitsunari hissed as he lunged forward, knocking Ieyasu back to the ground with a swing of his fist, landing firmly on his ally's collarbone. "How dare you ask such a thing, you know damn well I'm all right. Now why would you do that? Why jump in front of me? Why would you take a bullet for me?"**_

 _ **Ieyasu choked, blood splattering the pale haired man in the face as he loomed over him, concern and anger fighting in his irises. Neither emotion taking over complete control.**_

 _ **"Damn you, Ieyasu..." Mitsunari scowled as he mustered all the strength he could to hoist the man into his arms. He wasn't exactly sure how he got Ieyasu into his car but somehow he was able to do it without any problems. After they were secure in Tokugawa's obnoxious yellow mustang, Ishida floored it. Taking the quickest route to the hospital possible. From there he did what anyone in his position would do, he got the man who had so annoyingly saved his life the help he needed before pressing a note into one of the nurses palms. Asking her to deliver the note to Ieyasu on his behalf.**_

 _ **It was simple but spoke volumes for his actions both past, present, and for what would be the future. A simple I'm sorry, two words that Mitsunari had never said to Ieyasu before, but two words he hoped he'd never say again, either. Obviously he didn't stick around to find out what the then smaller man would have to say about it.**_

"Damn you, Ieyasu..." Mitsunari repeated aloud as he punched the emblem on the wall. Fracturing the concrete in it's stead, his former boss pulled him to the car with a new found haste.

"Mitsunari let us go, Tokugawa will have scouts out at this hour and the last thing we need is for your return to be soiled. Hanbei has been looking forward to seeing you since we received your coded letter." The former Toyotomi leader said as the pair got back into the Bugatti, the heater blasting on high to try and take away the chill from the brisk fall air that hovered over New York City.

"So it was Ieyasu who saved you that night, wasn't it?" Hideyoshi's voiced boomed over the silent car, shaking Mitsunari from the daydream he was falling under, half asleep from the exhaustion of the days events and several days worth of travel. He hadn't slept in four days and everything at this point was just as overwhelming as stepping off the bus to face his fears once again.

"It was," he confirmed with a slight yawn, excusing himself out of embarrassment when the other man looked at him quizzically.

"That's odd, if he knew you weren't dead then why did he go along with it?" Toyotomi wondered aloud as he sped up to merge onto the highway towards Bayside, his passenger merely shrugged. "You do know there was a story going around that Ieyasu had been the one to hire the assassin, right?"

"That I did not know, but despite everything that little Judas did I do not believe he would try to kill me." Ishida answered with yet another yawn as he gazed out the car window, his hometown flying past him in a colorful blur.

"Ieyasu asked to leave the clan, Mitsunari. He didn't just leave without announcing it." Hideyoshi corrected as he slowed down to avoid a parked cop car, not in the mood to deal with the police, though he and every other clan leader had them paid off.

"Still didn't explain why he wanted to leave but I guess it makes sense now, he's gotten that strong, huh?" Mitsunari asked with a frown as he shifted the position his guitar case leaned against him, he was honestly surprised his sword even fit in the tiny sports car. Hell, he amazed his former boss could fit in the car, and comfortably at that.

"He's very strong now, but he will be no match for you. You will take control of this city and do it by storm, with Hanbei's advice and my former allies at your back you will be unstoppable. Unless you've gone soft over these past two years," Hideyoshi suggested with a smirk, which his companion eagerly returned.

"Of course I haven't, Hideyoshi. It's time to show these pathetic men what a real leader is like. I will take control of this city and create from it a place that you have only dreamed of, I'm sorry I didn't get things right the first time but I will not make the same mistake twice. I have learned my lesson," Mitsunari promised with a bitter smile as he once again turned his eyes to stare at the colorful city reflecting back in the waters surface.

"Do not blame yourself so much, it just wasn't the time when we last tried this. I believe this city will do great under your banner, Mitsunari." Said man spared a glance over at his lifelong mentor before closing his eyes.

"I sincerely hope that you are right." 

"We're home," Hideyoshi proclaimed after an hour spent in the car, an hour too long Mitsunari thought to himself as he grabbed his guitar case, his sole possession he had brought with him from California.

With utterly exhausted movements the lanky man crawled out of the car, stashing the case on his back as he walked towards his familiar three story home. It wasn't lavish on the outside but if things were still the way Mitsunari remembered them being than the inside would be a far cry from the exterior. And he was right, he noted as he took in the sight of his home- for the first time in way too long. Nothing had changed, hell it didn't even look like anyone had touched it since he had left originally.

The same red and black decor accented the dark red walls that elegantly sported the Toyotomi crest on them, and the same dark leather furniture sat proudly in the same place he remembered it being in. To his surprise, Hanbei was sitting on the marble fire place, a fire burning brightly behind him. Ignoring Hideyoshi's questioning as to why he was out of bed the tactician stood from his spot in order to properly welcome the Misfortune King home.

A hug had not been what Mitsunari was expecting, and he could only wonder how sick Hanbei truly was in that moment.

"Welcome back, Misfortune King!" The white haired man practically sang as he tightly squeezed the slightly larger man. Mitsunari awkwardly patted him on the back, only repeating the action when Hideyoshi smiled at them approvingly.

"It's good to be back, Hanbei," he answered honestly as he relinquished his grip, eyes fighting to stay up. "Hideyoshi would it be all right if I went directly to sleep? I'm quite exhausted."

"There are some things you do not need my permission for, Mitsunari...well I suppose you don't need it at all. You're your own boss from here on out, just think of us as advisers." The former Toyotomi leader said with a sincere smile as he waved as if to dismiss the silver haired man, Mitsunari didn't see the need to intrude any longer so he dragged himself up the stairs.

"Everything is exactly as you left it," Hanbei weakly called after him, "I've only dusted and cleaned the sheets for you."

"Thank you," Mitsunari answered as he walked down the dark red hallway, nearly smiling as he saw the familiar black and white checkered flooring that decorated his entire floor of the house. Hideyoshi and Hanbei got the first floor, the second floor was for guests (now since Ieyasu was gone) and the third was purely for Mitsunari, who almost felt spoiled in having an entire floor to himself.

As he swung open his black bedroom door he couldn't fight the grin that rose to his face, sure enough everything was exactly as he left it. Same checkered floor, same dark purple walls and bed sheets, same flat screen TV, and same personal possessions. In that moment Mitsunari felt as if he was the only thing in the room that had changed at all in the past two years and something told him that assumption was right. Items, after all, couldn't change as much as people did.

He let his thoughts drift to Ieyasu as he pulled his boots off of him and slipped his black over coat off of his shoulders, carefully draping it over a leather office chair. He climbed into bed and flipped the television on, the lights coming off the second he clapped his hands. Ieyasu used to be the loudest housemate, but he hadn't been a terrible one. He cleaned and did his part, much to everyone's surprise, but he had odd habits of popping in on people when they were busy or asleep. Instances that had been an utter nightmare when you were dead asleep to wake up to have someone hovering over you.

Or worse, walk in when you had just gotten out of the shower.

Mitsunari shook his head at the thought.

"Ieyasu...I will defeat you..." he mumbled under his breath as he pulled the now warm blankets around him. The words being the last thing that left his lips before he was pulled into the deepest dreamless sleep of his life. 

Across town Ieyasu awoke with a gasp as he lunged forward blindly in his bed. His breathing was ragged like had ran a marathon but he figured that was only understandable considering the magnitude of a dream he had gone through. He fought the urge to cry out for someone, anyone, to make sure he had truly awoken from his nightmare and instead he took it upon himself to clamber out of bed and hastily pull his UFO pants up his legs before he strapped his boots to his ankles. Hastily throwing on a black v-neck before slipping on his half jacket he left his room like a storm, slamming the door and stalking down the stairs of his semi-lavish home without a care in the world.

He made quick work of grabbing the keys to his mustang before he looked himself over in the mirror, taking a moment to adjust his hair before he moved to open the door- a deep grunt coming from the other side of the room freezing him in place.

"Ah, Tadakatsu...I didn't expect you to be awake." Ieyasu said innocently as he removed his hand from the door knob and shifted his weight awkwardly from one foot to another. The unreasonably large man didn't look pleased with the explanation his young boss offered him.

"Where are you going?" To anyone else it would be strange to hear the impending man speak, considering he only talked to Ieyasu, but even hearing such concerned words come from the man's mouth made the Tokugawa clan leader bite his lip anxiously.

"Out?" He offered weakly, not wanting to disclose his true destination to his Lieutenant.

"At three in the morning?" Tadakatsu asked with a blank tone, not finding humor in the situation at all. Ieyasu visibly tensed.

"Yes, I find the night air to be refreshing."

"So you're going on a walk?"

"Yes."

"With your car keys?"

Ieyasu tightened his grip on the keyring in his hand.

"I needed something out of my car?"

"Where are you going, Ieyasu?"

The yellow clad man sighed in defeat before looking his second command in the eyes.

"I had a dream about Hideyoshi's house burning to the ground and I need to go see if it was another one of those weird premonitions or if I'm just paranoid and crazy. I know I'm weak minded, I can't help it. I still care about them, even though Nari is gone...if I had no heart I would have crushed them already." Ieyasu said in utter shock at his own words as he placed his hand on the doorknob once again.

"That's a two hour drive, Ieyasu." Honda tried to reason with his boss but it seemed to be in vain.

"I'm aware of this."

"So you are," Honda stated blandly with a sigh, shaking his head in disapproval- something his young boss frowned at.

"Well I gu-"

"Ieyasu!"

Before said man could even finish thinking of what he was going to say a guardsmen of the Tokugawa rushed into the room, clearly out of breath and obviously freaked out about something.

"Out with it," Ieyasu said with a laugh as he approached his subordinate who profusely apologized to the clan leader.

"There's a rumor...going around that...Mitsunari Ishida...has returned from the dead..."

Ieyasu hid the shock he felt and instead merely gawked at the man, who was still trying to catch his breath, before forcing a laugh at the suggestion. His Lieutenant and messenger exchanged confused glances.

"That's completely insane, Mitsunari Ishida is dead." Ieyasu said through a fake smile as he patted his guardsmen on the back reassuringly. "Don't freak out over these silly rumors, I assure you there is nothing to be afraid of."

"Sir?" Honda asked when the young leader finally opened the door to his home, taking a step out of it but looking back to offer an explanation.

"I'll be back later, if you need me just call." Ieyasu said with a wave as he closed the door, calmly walking halfway to his bright yellow mustang before he sprinted the rest of the distance. Desperate to see if the rumors he was hearing were actually true or not. He backed out of his driveway as quickly as he could before he pulled onto the highway and pressed the gas petal to the floor, his modified American sports car roaring to life.

Tokugawa Ieyasu was thrilled over the fact that paying off the cops had been his first course of action as a new clan leader.

 _Two hours to Toyotomi's house, huh? Bet I can make it there in one._


	2. The Clan of Toyotomi Part II

_**A/N:** Hey everyone! Since I'm sure this is all going to run together if I don't explain it I'm going to provide a short bio of each character involved (when they appear in the story) and what relationship they had/have with other clans and or members. I'll also mention their current status and what area they are in control of, I'll try to keep each bio brief because I don't want to overwhelm and or annoy anyone. I just want to clear a few things up before they became a problem! _

_**By the way, this story will bounce around between different characters and their stories, but it will mainly be about Ieyasu and Mitsunari...But there will be plenty of the others involved as well!**_

 _As always, I don't own any of these lovely characters, though I would be delighted if I did._

 _..._

 **Case File Of:**

 **The Toyotomi Clan:**

 **Toyotomi Hideyoshi:** 38 years of age. Former leader of the Toyotomi Clan that was in charge of New York city in it's entirety. Worked closely with his allies to remain in ultimate control of their lands until Mitsunari, the man who enforced his laws and did his dirty work, went into hiding. Formerly disbanded the Toyotomi after a year of trying to keep it together. Bayside is the only area that remains under his control. Affiliations: Toyotomi (formerly), and the Ishida. Current Status: Alive/Adviser to Mitsunari. Rival: Oda Nobunaga (MIA).

 **Takenaka Hanbei:** 30 years of age. Strategist/adviser/lover of Hideyoshi, worked closely with the clan leader and Mitsunari when they originally took control of NYC. Known for his cunning tactics and cold personality (to anyone he deemed an enemy). Specialized in torture and reconnaissance. Resigned when he was diagnosed with a terminal illness. Affiliations: Toyotomi (formerly), and the Ishida. Current status: Alive/Adviser to Mitsunari. Rival: Katakura Kojuro (former)

 **The Ishida Clan:**

 **Mitsunari Ishida:** 22 years of age. Former enforcer/assassin for the Toyotomi clan before his departure. Fled NYC after a failed assassination attempt, and returned two years later. Under his former boss' advice he begins to form his own clan and fight for control of the city once more. Affiliations: Toyotomi (formerly), The Ishida. No current allies. Current status: Alive/New Clan leader. Rival: Tokugawa Ieyasu

 **The Tokugawa Clan:**

 **Tokugawa Ieyasu:** 20 years of age. Former assassin for the Toyotomi clan, Joined the Toyotomi at age 16 and asked to leave after two years of service to them. His background is unknown to the Toyotomi Clan prior to his joining. After a year of vigorous training and relentless fighting he was finally able to hoist up his own banner. He is the sole leader of the Queens territory. Affiliations: Toyotomi (formerly), Tokugawa, currently allied with the Date and Chosokabe Clans. Current status: Alive/Clan leader. Rival: Mitsunari Ishida (?)

 **Honda Tadakatsu:** 40 years of age. Legal Guardian and adviser to Tokugawa Ieyasu. He is a quiet man who doesn't speak often. Not much is known about him but he is very loyal to the Tokugawa clan and is widely regarded as the strongest man in all of New York. Affiliation: The Tokugawa, formerly allied with the Hideyoshi clan. Currently allied with the Date and Chosokabe Clans. Status: Alive/Lieutenant. (Second in Command) Rival: Shimazu Yoshihiro (now retired)

 _OoOoOoO_

Traffic would always be Tokugawa Ieyasu's least favorite part of living in NYC. It didn't matter what time it was, or how many miles away a destination was, the traffic was the only factor that ever played a part in travel and he truly hated that more than anything. After an hour and a half of speeding, horn honking, and sheer frustration, Ieyasu finally arrived to Bayside. Ignoring the fact that it was 4:45 in the morning, he pulled his car onto the back road the Toyotomi residence was on and he had to resist the urge to floor it.

Ieyasu had to see for himself if the rumors were true, if Mitsunari had finally come out of hiding. Hell, for awhile Ieyasu actually thought that the Misfortune King really was dead. It was as if he vanished with a trace, but the note Mitsunari had given to the nurse to deliver to him spoke volumes about Mitsunari's apology. Ieyasu didn't care about the bullet wound he had received, and since he took it on his own accord he doubted Mitsunari would apologize for it either.

He felt that the apology was for what the Misfortune King did afterward, disappear. But he wasn't sure how that was supposed to make up for the fact they were on bad terms when Ieyasu had taken that bullet for him. He had just officially left the Toyotomi, that day to be exact, but he wasn't sure if Mitsunari was aware of that or not when he apparently dropped his dying body off at the hospital. Ieyasu was slightly amazed that the Misfortune King had been nice enough to take him inside and tell the medics about him. He still had a hard time believing the silver haired man didn't just kick him out of the car and drive away.

Then again, he was glad he didn't.

It had taken weeks for his wounds to heal, and it had taken a lot of pain and endurance to make himself who he was today. He realized when he was laying in the hospital bed that he was weak. Too weak to do anything on his own and he was also tired of depending on everyone else to protect him. And that was why he took the bullet for Mitsunari, a man who had protected him as if it was his job. Despite how they had felt about one another at times Ieyasu had considered the lanky man his friend and he reasoned that saving Mitsunari's life was the least he could do. A parting gift of sorts.

The years he spent living within the Toyotomi residence had been the best of his life but he knew he couldn't spend forever like that. He had sensed the change coming before it even happened.

Tadakatsu, the man who had practically raised him, had warned him to leave the Toyotomi much earlier than he had but he had been naive. Telling Tadakatsu that he wanted to prove his worth before he tried anything on his own, and leaving something he started without finishing it wasn't his style. But on that fateful day, something inside him changed. He went ahead and had that talk with Hideyoshi and Hanbei, who reluctantly agreed and asked that they remained allies, which he agreed too; and sure enough, that very night the empire fell apart.

Mitsunari almost lost his life, Ieyasu nearly did, the allies of Hideyoshi rebelled against him, and the rest fell apart over the next year. He spent that year in solitude. Working out like a mad man, training to use guns, bows, swords, and hazardous chemicals to his advantage. He shaped himself, with Tadakatsu's help, into a man who wasn't as small as he was ignorant. Ieyasu studied endlessly in those 12 months, and he'd be damned if he didn't say it paid off. He felt incredible now, not unstoppable, but pretty damn close to it. It was as if he had been born again in that year, and he now had a lot to show for it.

He had enemies but that was a natural aspect of the job, he reasoned. The Toyotomi, however, he would always see as a part of his family. Ieyasu was a firm believer that the violence in the Big Apple would only be stopped when people realized and appreciated the bonds they shared with one another. Finding common ground wasn't as easy as it was to find things people disagreed on but it was the former that Ieyasu believed would be the backbone of his great city.

He valued each relationship he had with people, whether it be good or bad, and he never wished harm on anyone but Ieyasu was also not afraid to fight when he needed too. Usually, the New York Warlords, as he so jokingly called fellow clan leaders, had enough pride and honor to face each other without guns or modern weaponry. It was a great honor to face an opponent of equal strength that would fight like a man of valor, not relying on borrowed power from a firearm. Fist fights were rare but not unheard of, but usually when two clan leaders faced off it was with sword or spears in hand.

That was something Ieyasu appreciated, he thought modern warfare was cowardly and unpersonalized, it was easy to take a life when all you had to do was look into a scope and pull a trigger but to face your enemy head on with nothing but your own skill to rely on was the greatest honor a man in power could ever experience. He was honestly glad they felt that way.

Hired assassins were another story. They were a cheap trick up some clan leader's sleeves and Tokugawa swore they were only used when one leader was too afraid to face another. Fearing they would lose a true fight should they meet one another head on. He wasn't sure who had tried to kill Mitsunari and he didn't know who started the rebellion against the Toyotomi but he hoped one day the truth would reveal itself. He had his suspicions but no true evidence to prove anything, but he was sure one day that would change.

At first he had thought it was Uesigi Kenshin, but he soon realized that was not the case. The day he defeated that War God of NYC he asked him personally if it was him, and to his shock, Kenshin had swore on his honor that it was not him. Ieyasu felt at odds with himself after that moment.

He decided not to kill the War God, and instead made him insist that he would never attempt to conquer the land again. The man had reluctantly agreed. Ieyasu had only spared him because he knew how much the man meant to Takeda Shingen, a man he himself looked up too as a young boy, but he was glad there was no need for senseless blood shed. Shingen had punched Tokugawa the next time he saw him but Ieyasu felt no real menace in it, and that wasn't just because Takeda thanked him for sparing the War God's life. His idol had a weird way of showing appreciation and Sanada Yukimura was a perfect example of that.

Ieyasu shook his head at the thought as he finally arrived at his destination, Toyotomi Hideyoshi's house. His nightmare had been wrong, seeing as the building still stood proud in it's place, but something definitely felt off about the lovely three story home. He was determined to find the truth out, as soon as he could.

He flicked his car's lights off before he pulled the mustang into the long drive way, stopping behind his former bosses Bugatti, that looked as radiant as ever he might add. As if on cue, someone was standing on the porch, eyes prying to see who the uninvited intruder was. It was Hideyoshi himself, Ieyasu noted as he slipped out of his car, stuffing his keys into his pockets before putting his hands up to show he meant no harm. Hideyoshi looked him over out of utter confusion.

"I apologize for my late night intrusion into your domain, and I hope you can forgive me but I have heard some rather astonishing news and I had to see if it was true." Ieyasu began nervously as he took careful steps forward, his former boss making no move to stop his advance. "Hideyoshi, may I please come in?"

"You show up at my home uninvited and then ask for me to let you in? I was asleep Tokugawa Ieyasu, if your car wasn't so loud I wouldn't have woken up. Do you realize how easily I might have killed you if you had come into my home and awoken me then?" Hideyoshi said with a frown as he crossed his arms, "not that I would do that on purpose, but you need to call me before you decide to come over. This isn't-"

"It's not my home anymore, I'm aware..." Ieyasu finished for him with a frown of his own. At times he really missed living in the house he was standing in front of but times, like people, changed and nothing good lasted forever. It was a sad fact of life and war.

"You can come in, but please do not wake up Hanbei."

At this, Ieyasu simply gawked. In awe that he was actually being allowed in the place he once called home, he hadn't exactly expected Hideyoshi to say yes.

"Sir," he answered in earnest as he lowered his hands and followed his former boss into the house, his breath hitching as he saw nothing had changed since he had departed. "How is Hanbei doing? I worry about him a lot."

"He's fighting, he's a strong man and is doing his best to beat this." Hideyoshi said with a grimace, as if he was having doubts about the words he had just said. Tokugawa placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, a frown pulling at his lips.

"Cancer is a terrible thing, but I truly believe Hanbei will overcome it. If you all ever need help with medical expenses or anything I hope you give me a call, I'll be glad to help."

"Thank you but we have that covered," Hideyoshi said with a sincere smile as he offered the younger man a seat in the living room. The two sat across from one another, staring at each other for a few moments before Ieyasu finally broke the silence.

"So...Mitsunari is back?"

"I was afraid you were going to ask that," Hideyoshi said with a sigh as he pinched his brow.

"So he's here, isn't he?" Ieyasu questioned as he rubbed his hands together anxiously.

"It's not my place to say anything."

"Then can I look around and see for myself?"

"You're not going to give this up, are you?"

"Not until I have some answers," Ieyasu said with hardened resolve gleaming in his eyes, he wouldn't be so easily detoured and he knew Hideyoshi was just being stubborn. He was trying to protect Mitsunari and that was something the yellow clad man could understand. Hell, he wanted to protect him, too. He just needed to know if what he was hearing was true or not, he needed to see with his own eyes that the man who had left without a word in the middle of the night was still alive and well.

"Let me wake him up and see if he will talk to you, I can't make any promises." Hideyoshi finally answered with a heavy exhale as he stood up from his spot, looking at his smiling companion as if he was torn on what to do in the situation. "Ieyasu you are to keep this a secret, is that understood?"

"I would never tell a soul. You and I want the same thing, we want to make sure he's safe and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that. Mitsunari might not be extremely fond of me but I still think of him as my friend. I would never do anything to put him in harms way." Ieyasu promised, his eagerness to see the Misfortune King seeping into his words. The former Toyotomi leader couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm glad we see eye to eye then."

Ieyasu returned it.

"So am I."

0o0o

"Hideyoshi?" Mitsunari whispered as he sat up in bed, coming face to face with the larger man as he wiped some sleep from his eyes. "Is everything all right? What time is it?"

"Everything is fine, Mitsunari. It's 5:15," at this the silver haired man couldn't help but groan.

"You have a guest. He's very eager to see you."

"Don't tell me..." the Misfortune King began as he strained his eyes in the dark, looking at his former boss for any further indication of who his visitor might be. His friend's eyes said it all. "Why would he just show up out of the blue, uninvited?"

"He has been worried about you for the last few years, Mitsunari. I know you're not exactly on great terms with him for some reason but he doesn't wish any harm on you and I seriously believe he would do anything he could to protect you. I wondered why he was so distraught when you left but after what you told me earlier, about him saving your life, I see that it makes sense now."

"I suppose but will he not be an enemy whenever I raise my own banner?"

"Depending on how well you get along that might not be the case. I know you feel as if he betrayed me but I hope you know I have no hard feelings against the boy. He did what he felt like he had to do and he fulfilled his duties as one of my subordinates. He has never tried to harm us and I do not doubt the sincerity in his eyes when he says he wishes us no harm. I think you two would do well to work with one another." Hideyoshi reasoned as he stood up from the other man's bed, he clapped his hands to turn the lights on.

"I don't think that will ever happen, he and I are too different to work with one another. When the time comes I will crush Tokugawa Ieyasu, but I suppose I am in no place now to speak of such things." Mitsunari said with a heavy sigh as he swung his legs out of his bed, standing on his swollen and tired legs.

"The rivalry between you two is something I can appreciate, Oda Nobunaga and I once shared the same kind of relationship. He was a friend and an enemy at the same time, and the day I defeated him, though it put a stop to the war for a time being, was the day I lost an important part of myself." Hideyoshi paused, "come downstairs and see him. Yes, there will come a day when you beat him in battle, of that I have no doubt, but do not wish for that so soon.

Enjoy the time you spend at each others throats because youth and rivalry are both too fleeting not to appreciate. You'll think you hate him because you two do not agree on how things should be done but wait until someone else rises against him, it will be intolerable. Like whomever defiles him does the same unto you. It's because you two were destined to be rivals, and you will always feel like you are the only one worthy of crossing arms with him. As silly as that may seem to you now, it will make sense in time. That kind of relationship is something men of our status look for their entire lives and only some are lucky enough to find it."

"Please don't make it sound like we are in love, Hideyoshi. I'm too tired to deal with any more shenanigans." Mitsunari practically seethed as he adjusted his black skinny jeans and dark gray v-neck tee shirt. Hideyoshi could only laugh in response. "I will go see what he wants, please get some rest."

"Of course, please keep it down because I don't want Hanbei waking up right now. His rest is of dire importance and he's too stubborn to admit it."

"As you wish. Goodnight Hideyoshi," Mitsunari exclaimed as he followed his former boss out of his bedroom door, both descending the stairs as quietly as they could, the larger man then retreated to his and Hanbei's bedroom, leaving the Misfortune King alone in the foyer. Not at all prepared to enter the living room and come face to face with the man he loved to hate. But his pride wouldn't let him go back upstairs and pretend he wasn't there, either. Ieyasu had purposely sought him out and he would be damned if he turned tail and ran away from his problem.

Sighing, Mitsunari quietly approached the living room before steeling himself and walking the rest of the way in. He felt his breath hitch in his throat as he locked eyes with Tokugawa Ieyasu, who quickly jumped up to his feet with a giant smile on his face. The Misfortune King bit his lip awkwardly as he looked the man over, noting Hideyoshi was right when he said the other man had changed a lot since they had last seen one another.

Whereas Ieyasu had once been a small man that hid himself behind baggy clothing and a hood over his face he now stood tall and proud, and even Mitsunari had to admit that he looked like a force to be reckoned with. How the man had grown so much in their time spent apart was beyond him and it made him feel slightly insecure about how little he had changed about himself since they had last crossed paths.

Mitsunari had never felt so conflicted and anxious, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why.

"Mitsunari...you're all right..." Ieyasu stated happily as he took a tentative step forward, the older man felt his anxiety levels rise.

"So are you..." he answered quietly, cursing the way his voice shook and his body trembled. He wondered if it was some sort of after affect of the things he had endured alongside the man in front of him, like Tokugawa Ieyasu was his trigger for all the pain and bad memories he had stashed away in his steely heart. It even sounded crazy to him but he couldn't think of any other way to describe it that made a lick of sense.

"Nari...I'm so glad to see you."

"I thought I told you to never call me that!" Mitsunari whisper yelled as he took a step forward, blind with senseless rage that caused his companion to laugh awkwardly.

"Sorry, I just..." Ieyasu kept taking steps forwards and it was then that his former ally wondered why he wasn't taking a few steps back in return, "wow. You look great, and you're alive, it's just a lot to take in."

"So it is," Mitsunari answered awkwardly as they came to stand less than a foot apart, both eying each other warily.

Ieyasu frowned.

"You look well," Mitsunari said with a shrug of his shoulders, trying to erase the man's detested facial expressions for reasons he couldn't even begin to understand. He fought the urge to smile when it seemed to work.

"Do you still hate me?"

The Misfortune King felt his eyes grow wide at the forwardness in the question.

"What would make you think that?"

"The way you look and act around me is all, it just seems like you'd rather be anywhere else but here. I understand if you resent me for leaving the Toyotomi but I was just a naive and scared kid back then. I'd like to think I've changed a lot the past few years...it's been a long two years after all." Ieyasu grimaced as if he remembered something that caused him a great deal of pain.

"I don't hate you, when you put it like that I suppose part of me understands why you did what you did. I don't agree with your actions but I suppose I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you. If things hadn't played out the way they did then I would certainly be dead."

Mitsunari answered honestly as he clenched and unclenched his fists, finding it hard to look his former ally in the eye for too long.

"I'm glad you're not."

Mitsunari blinked and in an instant felt strong arms wrap around him, pulling him close with little to no warning as his companion clung to him as if his life depended on it. The older man didn't have the heart to push him away, nor the energy. And so they stood like that for quite awhile, locked in a silent embrace that seemed to be the only thing in the world that was making the reality of their situation finally sink in. Mitsunari gritted his teeth and with reluctant movements he wrapped his arms loosely around the larger man. Knowing this would likely be the last time they would be so pleasant to one another.

"Ieyasu..." Mitsunari whispered after sometime, signaling he wanted to be freed from the other man's unrelenting clutches- which he was after a moments hesitation.

"Sorry, I'm just really overwhelmed right now, it's good to see you, Mitsunari." Ieyasu said with a crooked smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"No, I understand completely..." the silver haired man bit his lip again out of nervousness, "it's good to see you, too."

"So...what are you going to be doing now that you're back?" Ieyasu asked as he turned around and walked back towards the couch, Mitsunari followed him without an invitation.

"I think it goes without saying. I'm sure you're aware of the position Hideyoshi is in now..." Mitsunari paused, his eyes drifting to his feet. "Uhm...thank you for allowing them to live in peace while I was away." He hated how the words sounded, hated how wounded his pride was but he didn't let that show to the man who had come all the way to Bayside to visit him.

"Of course, Mitsunari. They are still family to me, whether you believe it or not."

The older man couldn't deny the honesty he saw in his companion's eyes when they met again.

"I see," he answered quietly as he crossed his arms out of habit, "Ieyasu I do not wish to argue with you at the moment, but I have to let you know that I have no intention of sitting back and letting the empire Hideyoshi worked so hard to build die out completely. I will win control of this city at all costs."

Tokugawa's eyes widened in surprise before he closed them, a look of disdain crossing his features.

"I was hoping you and I could build this city up together."

"Why on earth would you want that?"

"Because Mitsunari," Ieyasu leaned back into the couch, his eyes still closed and his brow furrowed in frustration- as if he was at war with himself over what his next words and course of action would be. "You are an important person to me, you always had my back when we worked together and I thought of you as a mentor when I first joined the Toyotomi. That has not changed, I still want to fight by your side and end all of this senseless fighting."

"So did you leave because you were the one who rebelled against the Toyotomi or because you had prior knowledge of the planned attacks?" Mitsunari dared as he walked over to a lone recliner, where he sat down to soothe the ache he felt in his limbs. Tokugawa looked to be taken aback by his question.

"Nothing of the sort, you know I've always had that weird sixth sense kind of thing. I just had a really bad feeling and I told Hideyoshi that, I couldn't explain it properly of course but I knew something bad was going to happen. I just didn't know when or what," the clan leader opened his eyes and looked over at his former ally with slight worry in his eyes. "You have to believe me, if I had known this would've happened I would have done everything differently."

"You were just scared, huh?" Mitsunari asked as he relaxed into the chair, the reigns of exhaustion still holding onto him tightly. Ieyasu seemed to notice this because he lept up from his seat and went to the lone closet in the back of the room, fishing out a blanket that he tossed over to his former housemate. The silver haired man took it with a grunt of appreciation.

"I was, it pains me to admit it but I was."

"I see."

It went silent after that, the only sound coming from the morning commute that had already begun at six in the morning. Neither said a word for quite some time, the only form of communication they had was the eye contact they made every now and again. It wasn't an awkward silence to Mitsunari's surprise, and he found himself wondering where his burning hatred for Ieyasu had gone. Then he pondered why he hated the younger man in the first place.

He realized that Hideyoshi had been right, what they had would surely turn into nothing but a rivalry. It didn't mean they had to hate one another but it meant one of them would have to win and the other would have to lose. They would have to fight time and time again but it didn't mean there wouldn't be times when they didn't just go at it. Mitsunari's years spent away from NYC had taught him a few things about the gang war going on and what it was really about.

Most of them weren't gangsters who shuffled drugs across the country and they certainly weren't villains who harmed civilians and sought to destroy other people's lives. It was a relatively complicated battle they were waging. Since the dawn of civilization there had always been people who worked behind the scenes of the reigning power, people who took care of things that were never exposed to the public eye. What they were fighting for now was nothing short of that.

The government didn't pretend they didn't exist, in fact, it acknowledged them and offered pardon for any and all crimes they committed so long as they kept the city from falling to ruin. Clan leaders were rich, valuable to the economy and government, and had knowledge of politics and foreign threats that would be detrimental should they expose them to the public eye. Each clan leader kept the streets as crime free as they could, which was hard to do in a city of New York's caliber, but they managed to keep things down to a minimum.

The Takeda/Sanada Clan for example operated mainly for the protection of the people within it's borders. They would provide services to people in need and take down any and all people who threatened the semi-peaceful existence they had. Mitsunari remembered five years ago when a young Sanada Yukimura took down a man who had been associated with a terror cell that was operating somewhere in his clan's area. It had been quiet and unnoticed by the people of course, but the government had paid his clan a pretty penny for the man's head.

Mitsunari thought it was ironic, that they fought violence with violence and it worked for them. They killed the bad guys the government was too lazy or busy to find and they got money for it, what they did amongst themselves and other clans was none of the pigs business as far as Mitsunari was concerned. There would always be a fight for ultimate control and that would likely never change, though he hoped it would.

When the Toyotomi had been in control of the city, their allies would make seventy percent of the government's payment and the Toyotomi would collect thirty percent. It hadn't been a bad deal but people eventually got greedy and power hungry, completely ignoring the fact that the Toyotomi were the ones who gave them the jobs they had anyway.

The Toyotomi had been large on intel and networking, the Takeda/Sanada on protection, the Date were the best trackers in the city, the Chosokabe were the best fighters, and the Mori were the best strategic thinkers- the ones who would plan large scale inside jobs that would require proper planning. Sometimes they worked together to take down large scale operations but more often than not clans would pay each other for certain members services for a short time.

Mitsunari had been hired by the Takeda/Sanada on several occasions, under Hideyoshi's approval of course, to take down some more well known criminals who were wreaking havoc in their borders. It was a complicated situation but everyone did the best they could.

Ieyasu, on the other hand seemed completely different than every other clan leader. Money didn't seem to be an interest of his and he couldn't care less about ultimate power, he seemed to only care about an end to all the internal conflict and strife the clans had with one another. Mitsunari could see that he wanted that to end, that he wanted everyone to work together and do right by the hub of America but as things currently were that wasn't going to happen.

Too many egos in one room wasn't good news for anyone and unfortunately, that was the exact problem they were facing currently. It was the same problem they had been facing for years that seemed to have no end in sight. Ieyasu appeared determined, though. He never had been one to give up easily and his strong will and determination were as unwavering as ever and now he seemed to have more resolve than before. It left Mitsunari wondering what he was even going to be fighting for.

"You haven't changed a bit, you know that?"

The inquisition effectively snapped the silver haired man out of his revere, but left him feeling a bit uneasy. Though he couldn't place why he felt the way he did. Ieyasu's opinion had never mattered to him before so he didn't see why it was now.

"I'm glad I can't say the same about you." He countered dangerously, not expecting the laugh that erupted from the man who sat across from him, he absentmindedly dug his fingernails into the skin on his arms.

"You and I both," Ieyasu chuckled as he shot his companion a funny look as the silver haired man wrapped himself up in the blanket he had been given. "Cold?"

"Try exhausted," the other man corrected as he curled up on the couch, bringing his knees to his chest. "I got in really late then had to wake up to deal with an obnoxious man in UFO pants, you'd be tired, too."

At this Ieyasu practically cackled, though he was trying his best to be quiet it was seemingly impossible- something Mitsunari could only roll his eyes at out of utter annoyance.

"Mitsunari, back to what I was saying earlier," the yellow clad man began again once he had regained control of his breathing. "I want you to join up with me. You're stronger than anyone I know and I know you're as loyal as they come, working together with you would be an honor, as it was beforehand."

"You know I can't accept that offer, Ieyasu." Mitsunari answered with a sigh, throwing his head back in frustration when his companion begged to know the reason why he declined.

"Because you and I never saw eye to eye on things, it will not work out. I have to do things my own way, and I will beat you one day and reclaim Queens as my own."

"Nari...I don't want to fight you." Said man rolled his eyes at his most hated nickname, but the other man didn't falter. "You and I could surely work something out and we could work out a way to use both of our ideas for the greater good. You have to know that the bond we share is still there, I haven't given up on you. I knew you'd be back and I've been waiting all this time to ask you this, but fight with me, Mitsunari. I can do this without you, but the thing is I don't want too. You showed me how this all works and taught me everything you knew and there are still many things I could learn from you. Just like Shingen...I don't want us to be enemies." It was Ieyasu's turn to sigh, which he did when Mitsunari looked at him as if he had three heads, not at all understanding of why Tokugawa was trying so hard.

"I don't see it working out," Mitsunari mumbled, his eyes going down to stare at his knees. He didn't want to see the sad look the other man was giving him.

"I'm begging you, Mitsunari."

"Ieyasu your words are nothing more than a pretty lie, deep down you know that I'm right. Your intentions are righteous but your pleas are bound to fall on deaf ears," the silver haired man countered, fighting off a yawn that tried to escape past his lips.

"So they have," the yellow clad man said, disappointment seeping into his usually joy filled voice. Mitsunari felt guilty for reasons he couldn't even begin to describe.

"Mitsunari, this is the last time we will meet on neutral terms, isn't it?"

"Indeed, it is."

"I see," Ieyasu mumbled sadly as he rose to his feet, "I can tell my presence is unwanted. I'll leave now...but please know this was the last thing I wanted to happen. I hope one day you will come to understand that and want to fight alongside me once again."

"Wait," Mitsunari called out through gritted teeth, his features softening for a moment when his former ally did as he was asked. "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm afraid that my returning here might not have been the right call." The silver haired man rose to his feet, "should something happen to me will you please see that Hideyoshi and Hanbei remain safe and sound? I cannot bare the thought of something happening to the only family I have, and it wounds me to ask you for a favor but know that this is the last thing I will ever ask of you."

"Mitsunari, I have taken care of them thus far haven't I?" Ieyasu shot back as he turned around to look his companion in the eyes, "I would never allow someone to harm them. Nor would I allow someone to harm you, please do not think like that."

"Save your words, Tokugawa Ieyasu. I don't need you to be a bleeding heart for me," Mitsunari spat out, unaware that his voice was rising in the process. "What is wrong with you? Why you insist on acting as if you are my protector is beyond me! I'm stronger than you are, Ieyasu! I don't need your sympathy and I don't need you to save my life."

"Funny you weren't saying the same thing when you took me to the hospital, I might have been out of it but I remember what you said. You thanked me for doing what I did before I slipped into unconsciousness. You left a note for me so I would know that you regretted the things that happened over the past two years. You can act like you hate me and perhaps part of you really does, but a part of you cares for me and my well being and you damn well know it." Ieyasu shouted back, anger boiling in his veins, his heart pounding a million times a minute in his chest. He wondered if this was the fire Date Masamune said he felt when he fought Sanada Yukimura, he wondered if this feeling was that of rivalry or something beyond words. It was indescribable.

"Ieyasu, you-!"

"Enough you two!"

Both men stopped their bickering as they turned to face the stairwell, Toyotomi Hideyoshi's menacing frame stood at the bottom of it, while Hanbei began his descent against the other man's advice.

"I did not mean to wake you," Ieyasu blabbed out, feeling like a complete idiot for losing his cool and disrespecting his former bosses one request. "Please-"

"Mitsunari woke us up, actually." Hanbei said dismissively as he brushed past Hideyoshi, coming over to give Ieyasu a hug. "He's more mad than I am, I'm glad to see you. Even if it is only 6:30 in the morning." The larger man hugged him back with a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry...Hideyoshi...Hanbei..." Mitsunari drug out as he looked down at his feet out of embarrassment, the largest man in the room sighed and pinched his brow at the awkward conversation.

"Since we are all awake let us go get some breakfast," Hanbei suggested as he relinquished his former ally from his grasp, "I'm quite hungry."

"I'm glad your appetite has returned to you," Hideyoshi replied with a sincere smile as he turned to go back up the staircase, only waiting for his strategist to join up with him.

"Mitsunari you're coming too," Toyotomi's voice boomed throughout the house, the tone in it leaving no room for arguing, something the aforementioned cursed under his breath about.

"Ieyasu, you will come too?" Hanbei called back as he continued up the stairs with Hideyoshi's assistance.

"I'd be delighted," was Ieyasu's prompt reply, much to the dismay of the man standing next to him. When the older two were out of ear shot they turned to one another, both looking each over quizzically. "I'm sorry for raising my voice to you, but no matter what you say I'm not going to stop worrying or caring about you. You'll just have to get over that. Bonds are not broken, only damaged at times. I will not give up on you."

"How charming," Mitsunari spat back in response as he headed for the stairs himself, ignoring Ieyasu's demand to know where he was going, he quickly climbed the two flights of stairs before him so he could gather his shoes and coat and have a moment to himself. Slamming his bedroom door, he hastily pulled his black over coat onto his shoulders and shoved his feet into his boots, kicking his bedpost out of sheer annoyance afterward.

Mitsunari clutched at his chest, desperate for a moment without the burning hatred he felt reignite in his heart the moment he and Ieyasu had yelled at one another. It pained him but also fueled his resolve. He was going to challenge Ieyasu when he was ready and he hoped the other would be prepared for that moment when it surely came. He would take down Ieyasu if it was the last thing he did, he swore to it.

It was just a shame that Toyotomi Hideyoshi had other plans.


End file.
